


The Spirit of 85

by d__T



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Cars, Jason remembers the Spirit of 85, Nostalgia, absolutely no location checking, fast driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Doc tells us the legend of the Spirit of 85- an enigmatic joyrider led local law enforcement on high-speed pursuits around Spaghetti Junction and other interstates, but was never caught.Buddy remembers the incident.





	The Spirit of 85

The police scanner lives beside his TV, another black box hiding among the more regular set tops. It’s always on, the cadence of the dispatchers confined to the air of the living room and the screech of the station codes wafting further to the kitchen.

Jason is making dinner when he hears the  _ all hands _ tone go out. He moves into the living room to listen to it. It’s a description of a car. Blacked out, no lights, no plates. Beige Corolla, couple years old. Running down I-85.

He scrapes the mac and cheese into his bowl, and listens to the reports delivered by the even toned dispatchers. No stock Corolla drives like that. This is a specialty job, someone put the time in to make it a sleeper. He smiles. Wishes the crew well.

I-85 rumbles by his apartment. Trucks shake the building with slams of air sometimes, but now it is still when he opens the window. A blast of humid dark air carries in the sound of sirens on the horizon. There is a beat and then the Corolla goes screaming by, smoking under the wheel wells. And then a phalanx of police cars.

There’s a tangle of exits not far down, the Corolla hits them at 110. Puts the rockers on the ground with a scream as it drifts across eight lanes and then, U-turn completed, rips north from whence it came.

Jason salutes, one wheelman to another.  _ Good luck _ .


End file.
